ABSTRACT The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core B will centralize biostatistics and bioinformatics services and will provide support in genomic data processing, analysis, interpretation, and compute infrastructure, as well as experimental design of laboratory experiments and validation studies, as needed by the Projects and other Cores to achieve their Specific Aims. The Research Projects in this PO1 require a broad range of statistical and bioinformatics expertise and the Core provides a team of dedicated personnel to support genomic profiling studies, including mutation detection and allele-specific copy number analysis from DNA sequencing data, RNA-Sequencing data processing and analysis, maintenance of high-performance computing storage, and design of pre-clinical and validation studies.